


For Dean

by Sherlocksbeehive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel plays piano, Drabble, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: Dean finally works up the courage to ask his neighbor to play a song (as well as for something else.)





	

Castiel was playing Mozart's “Rondo Alla Turca” in his apartment.

Dean had just moved into the apartment right next door to Castiel. He had officially met his neighbor once before though that had run into each other in the hall and getting their mail a few times. All Dean knew about the man is his name, where he lives, and that he plays piano. And Dean didn’t mean Castiel had a hobby of playing, he was on a professional level, and Dean enjoyed listening to him play almost everyday.

What Dean didn’t know was that Castiel was, in fact, a professional piano player for a symphony.

Today, Dean said to himself, today he will put in a request. He quickly wrote a note then went to stand outside Cas’s door until he finished the song, then he quickly knocked on the door and slid the note under the door then going back to his apartment before Cas saw him.

When Cas heard the knock on the door and saw the note he frowned. He hoped it wasn’t going to be a noise complaint. Though it could be that nice couple upstairs letting him know that they were putting the baby down for a nap and asking if he could play a lullaby. He got up and went to pick the note up. He smiled as he read the note; Cas, I love hearing you play, would it be too much to ask for you to play Fur Elise? If you don’t want to that’s okay, I understand. -Dean, next door.

Cas quickly sat back down to play.

Dean grinned as he heard the very recognizable first few notes. He wrote another note and pushed it under the door.

When Cas finished the song he picked up the new note; Want to go to dinner with me? Cas quickly left his apartment and knocked on Dean’s door. 

Dean answered the door nervously.

Cas grinned “How do you feel about German food?”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing fluff or drabbles so I hope you liked this! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs


End file.
